Warriors: Gotta Fight Em' All Part 2
by PokeWarriorCats
Summary: After a wild chase, Ashfur and Lionpaw end up in RiverClan camp, where they run into Team Darkness. War breaks out and Lionpaw is stolen. Ashfur will have to face ShadowClan itself, with the help of his new friends. Will Ashfur ever get Lionpaw back?


**Warriors! Gotta Fight Em' All!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mistyfoot ran through the forest. The sun shined past the trees, letting shadows fall onto the path that the RiverClan warrior ran across. **

** Suddenly, Mistyfoot stopped. She sniffed the air. A nasty, rotting smell burned her throat. She coughed. Think, gray clouds of smoke rose in the sky. Mistyfoot's heart raced. She saw a flame grow into a large forest fire. She saw the fire in the trees. She wondered what had caused it. But she didn't try to find out. She zipped through the gloomy forest, running into spider webs and stepping in puddles. Then, she tripped and fell in the mud. Her fur was now brown and stinky. She growled with discust and stood up. She ran and ran until she finally saw an open clearing. She then knew where she was. She was at her training clearing. That ment she was close to RiverClan camp. She ran like lightning through the new smelling forest she came across. She jumped over a small stream of water.**

** Finally, she was there. RiverClan camp. She sighed in relief until she remembered what she had came there for. The ThunderClan cats! She pasted the entrance and peered around the camp. . .**

** Ashfur slowly made his way through the entrance. His heart pounded and he flattened his ears as he saw RiverClan warriors shout and run towards him. They circled the two weak cats. **

** Ashfur forced himself to speak, though he was alert and his voice cracked. "We aren't here to fight. Where is your medicine cat? One of your warriors told me to bring my injured apprentice to RiverClan camp." He stiffened as cats started murmuring to eachother and narrowing their eyes.**

** Then, a golden, dappled she-cat made her way into the crowd. She loomed over Ashfur like a large dog.**

** "Yes, of course," she sounded steady and calm. "Could you tell us what cat sent you here?"**

** Ashfur thought hard. Then he replied, "It was a gray she-cat. She was fishing by the river that borders ThunderClan and RiverClan territories."**

** The golden cat nodded. "Ah, yes. Young Mistyfoot. She's our newest warrior. The right thing to do would have been bringing you two here herself. But she will learn from her mistakes." The she-cat blinked. "By the way," she began again. "I am Leopardstar, the leader. What is your name?"**

** Ashfur slowly sat up, feeling relaxed. "I'm Ashfur, from ThunderClan and this is my new apprentice, Lionpaw." He looked at the small yellow cat. **

** Lionpaw waved his tail and blinked.**

** The warriors of RiverClan began to gossip. They talked about Ashfur's lucky hat and how he must like to look like a kittypet.**

** Lionpaw overheard a large, black tom say to another cat, "That yellow scrap looks more like a kit then an apprentice. That or his mentor doesn't train him very well."**

** Lionpaw flattened his black tipped ears and let his jagged claws slide out. His fur sparked.**

** The crowd backed away quickly and bristled. They widened their eyes with shock.**

** Ashfur quickly stepped infront of Lionpaw and said, "Lionpaw, don't! We don't wanna cause trouble!"**

** Lionpaw stopped sparking and sat down, glaring at the black cat.**

** Leopardstar stared at the two. "My, my," she gasped. "The disease has spreaded quickly already. ThunderClan has them too?"**

** "Has what?" Ashfur blinked.**

** "The Pokecats!"**

** "Pokecats?" Ashfur never heard of such a thing.**

** Leopardstar tilted her head. "Yes, the Pokecats! Then StarClan-powered cats! They are born with powers like fire, water, grass, electricity. . ." She looked at Lionpaw. "And much more. My father who died a few moons ago told me they are called Pokecats. He never told me why, but I assume that they must be very special." She looked dazed.**

** Ashfur stepped foward. "Oh, well ThunderClan doesn't have a name for them."**

** The leader looked surprised. "Really? I thought Firestar would have the sense to tell his clan about the dream. I know for a fact that each leader of the four clans got the same dream." Then, she suddenly shook her head and said, "I think it's time we have the medicine cat take a look at you." She flicked her tail towards Ashfur and Lionpaw. "Follow me."**

**Chapter 2**

**Ashfur and Lionpaw were lead into a small clearing with leaves stacked nicely in rows and herbs and flowers. **

** Leopardstar called out to her medicine cat. "Barkface!"**

** Then, a brown tom cat squeezed through a small cave in the rocky wall. His paws were full of cobweb. "Yes, Leopardstar?" Then, he looked at Ashfur and Lionpaw. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.**

** "Yuck," he said. "What happened to these two?"**

** Ashfur looked down. "Long story. Me and my apprentice were training, and then a group of hawks chased us to the edge of our territory. I had no choice but to jump into the river. Then, we met one of your warriors and she told us to come here. Then the hawks caught up to us and Lionpaw electricuted them and us. He didn't try to hurt me, he tried to save me."**

** Barkface nodded. "Well then, let's get you checked."**

** Later on, Ashfur was waiting by the medicine cat den's entrance. Then, Barkface stepped out. "Well," he said. "You seem to be okay. Just a few scratches and tiredness, but I think you will be okay. It's your apprentice I'm really starting to worry about."**

** Ashfur stood up. "Why? What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?"**

** Barkface eyes were filled with doubt. "I don't know. He doesn't seem okay, but I won't give up on him. I'll do my best to keep him alive.**

** Ashfur nodded slowly. "Thanks." He padded away and sat down near a small patch of grass.**

** Then, all of a sudden, a blue-gray cat ran up to him and pushed him over. "Hey, you!" It growled.**

** Ashfur shook his head and sat up. He reckonized this cat before. It was Mistyfoot. He stared at her muddy, mangled, and smelly fur. "Hey, what happened to you?"**

** Mistyfoot blue eyes grew into small slits as she snapped, "**_What happened to me?" _**She put her face closer to his. "You're lucky you got away this time, you good-for-nothing mousebrain! If I hadn't been startled by the explosion, you would be dea. . ." She stepped foward and slipped in a puddle. She fell to the ground with a thump.**

** Ashfur padded over to her other side. "Want some help?" He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful her pelt looked without all of the mud there to hide it.**

** Mistyfoot swatted a paw at him and yelled. "No! I don't want your help! Not after what you did! You better pay us back, soon!" she stood up and shook her fur dry. Some of the mud came off.**

** Ashfur backed off. "I will, I promise. But I can't until I. . ."**

** Mistyfoot inturrupted him. "I don't want any of your lame excuses, cat! I just want new prey **_right now_**!"**

** Ashfur didn't seem to care about the prey. "It's my apprentice. My apprentice isn't too good."**

** Mistyfoot stopped and stared at him. "Is it serious?"**

** Ashfur nodded.**

** Mistyfoot looked guilty. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."**

** Ashfur looked over his shoulder at the fresh-kill pile. "Um, you guys wouldn't mind if I had something to eat, would you?"**

** Mistyfoot shrugged. "You should ask Leopardstar. Accourding to her, I have already made a mistake. I don't wanna make another one." She padded off towards the warriors den.**

** Ashfur sighed. He walked over to the dappled cat. "Leopardstar?" he asked.**

** Leopardstar turned her head. "Yes?"**

** "Would it be alright if I had something to eat?"**

** The leader nodded. "Of course, I was just gonna come tell you to take some to Barkface and Lionpaw."**

** Ashfur turned tail and said. "Thanks!"**

**Chapter 3**

** "Has he gotten any better? Will he be okay?"**

** Barkface nodded to Ashfur. "I'm sure he will heal fine. I guess he will be fine after all!"**

** Ashfur's ears went foward. "Did you hear that?"**

** Barkface tilted his head. "Hear what?"**

** Ashfur blinked fast. "That **_noise_**! Almost like. . .laughing!" He saw Mistyfoot run towards him. "How is Lionpaw?"**

** Ashfur blushed as she sat next to him. He tried to sound cool and steady his voice. "Oh, Lionpaw? Yeah, um, he's doing okay. I mean, that's what Barkface said."**

** Mistyfoot smiled. "Well, that's good!"**

** Barkface ran into his den. A few seconds later, he popped his head out of the small cave. "Well?" He called out to the two cats. "Coming or not?"**

** Ashfur and Mistyfoot followed. They squeezed through the cave and walked into the den. A sweet, flowery scent flowed in the air. A small hole in the rocks let a ray of sunlight shimmer inside. **

** And there, on a pile of dead leaves and grass, was Lionpaw. The young kit was sound asleep, his breathing was steady and his scars were covered with cobwebs.**

** Ashfur let out a sigh of relief. **_As long as Lionpaw is alive_**, he thought.**

** All of a sudden, three cats crashed through the RiverClan camp entrance. Their teeth were bared and their claws were extended. The gray tom lashed his tail while the torioushell she-cat hissed. The third cat was small and short. Its whiskers were long and it's eyes were big and brown, but it was the meanest of them all.**

** A large group of RiverClan cats snarled and ran after the three intruders. They made a circle around them, just like they did with Ashfur and Lionpaw.**

** A RiverClan she-cat yowled, "They have the scent of ShadowClan!"**

** Another cat shouted back. "First two ThunderClan intruders and now this? RiverClan isn't the clan were others can just come and visit when they please!"**

** Growls of agreement sounded out through the clan.**

** Ashfur saw Leopardstar leap down from a large rock and run at the three cats. She stopped and signaled her clan to prepare themselves. Her tail bushed up as she growled, "What gives you the right to charge right into our camp? Start explaining!"**

** The leader of the three cats snickered. "We don't need a right! What's wrong with a little chat once in a while?"**

** "Great StarClan, I wonder why we have gatherings!" A tom from the crowd shouted.**

** The evil she-cat frowned at him and spoke, "Where is he?"**

** Leopardstar bristled. "May I ask who you are talking about?"**

** The cat stepped foward. "Well, before we get into deep conversation, I thought that we should introduce ourselves." She ran up to the high rock and lashed her tail. "To protect the clans from devastation!"**

** The gray tom ran into the clearing and growled at the RiverClan warriors. "To unite all cats within our nation!"**

** "To announce the evil between truth and love!" The she-cat loomed over the clan.**

** "To extend our reach to StarClan above!" The tom leaped and landed next to her.**

** The she-cat batted her eyes innocently. "Tawnypelt!"**

** The tom cat winked. "Cedarheart!"**

** "Team Darkness! Pounce off at the black of night!**

** "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

** The small cat jumped onto the rock and hissed, "Tigerpaw, that's right!"**

** Ashfur looked at Mistyfoot, who was growling low at the cats. Tawnypelt sat down and licked her paw. "Now, we might as well answer your question. We are looking for the little electric apprentice. We followed it's scent into your territory. They are the very rare apprentices, the Pokecats. Our boss, or leader Blackstar commanded us to track down a small electric kitten for ShadowClan. And we saw the small yellow cat and it's mentor being chased into RiverClan camp, so we decided to follow them!"**

** Ashfur flattened his ears. "I knew I heard a weird noise!" He ran out to the high rock. Cats stepped back as Ashfur made his way through the crowd. The mumbles to eachother and watched as Ashfur stood right beneath them and said, "You must be lookng for me and my apprentice, Lionpaw!"**

** Cedarheart purred. "What a smart little cat he is. Well, show us were this so called 'Lionpaw' is and we will leave you and this fish-scented clan in peace."**

** Ashfur glared at Cedarheart. "Give you Lionpaw? No way! He's my apprentice and he belongs to ThunderClan! If you're so worried about getting a Pokecat with electricity, then go bother another clan!"**

** Tawnypelt laughed. "But what other clan would have so many lightning-type Pokecats rather than ThunderClan?"**

** Ashfur gave them a stupid look. "You know, just because it's got the word 'Thunder' in it, doesn't mean that it's filled with electric apprentices! Alot of cats think that. It's actually rather insulting and annoying if you ask me!"**

** Mistyfoot joined him. "And besides, what could be more rarer than that talking Pokecat sitting right next to you?"**

** Tigerpaw's eye sparkled with humor and interest. "Mrrow! Sassy! Well, this **_talking Pokecat _**doesn't count, or so Blackstar **_thinks_**. Tell ya' what, baby. Ya' give us the Lionpaw and we will give ya' extra prey and more hunting grounds for two whole moons. Oh, and for ya' boyfriend over here. . ." he looked at Ashfur. Ashfur turned red. Mistyfoot stuck out her tongue and made a face. ". . . we will leave him alone and let him live."**

** Mistyfoot growled. "Okay, first of all, he's NOT my boyfriend! Second of all, RiverClan doesn't wanna take anything ShadowClan offers them!"**

** Ashfur nodded. "And I won't let you take Lionpaw!"**

** Tawnypelt flexed her claws. "Well, you're making this alot harder than it needs to be. We are giving you two choices. Either give us Lionpaw or you and RiverClan will go down all together."**

** Leopardstar snarled. "Not without a fight!"**

** Tawnypelt laughed an evil laugh. "Of course, not without a fight. We figured that." She flicked her tail. All of a sudden, more ShadowClan cats ran through the entrance and jumped from the trees and bushes. They made a straight line behind Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, and Tigerpaw. They all looked battle-hungry.**

** Leopardstar yowled. "RiverClan, attack!"**

** And at that moment, ShadowClan and RiverClan ran at eachother. After a split second, their were screeching cats and yowls of fury ringing through the air. Already, fur was flying and blood was being spilled. The clearing was transformed from a group of bristling cats, to a battle field filled with cats, loyal VS blood-thirsty.**

** Ashfur ran over to the medicine cat den and blocked the entrance. He watched as Leopardstar sprung at Tawnypelt, her eyes wild and dark. She lashed a claw at Tawnypelt's shoulder. Blood sprayed onto the ground and Tawnypelt hissed and lunged at the fierce leader again, this time clinging to her back and nipping at her ears. Leopardstar yelped and flipped Tawnypelt off.**

** The two cats fought furiously. Mistyfoot ran at Tigerpaw. She pinned him to the ground and raked her claws over his muzzle. She snarled and held him down. "I wish you cats would stay off RiverClan territory!"**

** Tigerpaw snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, tootse." He rolled over and now he over-powered Mistyfoot. His claws grew as long as a cat's tail. He clawed at Mistyfoot's stomach. Blood poured from an open gash on her throat as Tigerpaw grabbed her by the scruff and threw her against the high rock. Mistyfoot lay dazed for a minute, and leaped back up to her paws and clawed at the evil Pokecat.**

** Ashfur wondered whether he should help her or not. He suddenly made up his mind as he saw Cedarheart crash right into the medicine cat den. Cedarheart leaped at Barkface and sank his teeth into the medicine cat's throat. He then threw Barkface into the rocky wall. The brown tom bled heavily and was still. Cedarheart ran into the cave and into the sunlight lighten opening. In the middle, Lionpaw, was blinking himself awake. He looked up and saw Cedarheart charge at him. He yelped pitifully as the large gray tom clamped his jaws around Lionpaw's neck, like a dog. **

** Ashfur's fear grew into rage as he lunged at the tom, hissing and snarling. He pinned Cedarheart down to the ground and clawed at his tried to kick Ashfur off, but he couldn't. He let go of Lionpaw and bit Ashfur's shoulder. Blood welled out like a stream. Ashfur fell to the ground and gasped. Cedarheart pined him down. He sank his snake-like fangs into Ashfur's throat and pulled hard.**

** Ashfur grew weaker and weaker. He then went limp. Cedarheart let him go and grabbed Lionpaw again. He ran out of the den and into the clearing, leaving to motionless bodies in the cave with no hope of survival.**

**Chapter 4**

** The battling cats were still fighting, but growing weaker by the minutes. At last, the fight stopped as Cedarheart announced, "It's over! We have gotten what we wanted! ShadowClan, retreat now!"**

** The camp grew quieter as ShadowClan warriors ran out and into the woods. They left RiverClan weak and injured. The clearing was covered with blood and fur. The only ShadowClan cats remaining were Team Darkness. They had a look of victory in their eyes. Tawnypelt shouted, "At last, we have Lionpaw! Now, just think to yourselves. Why get mad at Team Darkness, when it's really the ThunderClan warrior's fault? After all, he's the one who started this."**

** All eyes in the camp searched around for Ashfur.**

** Tawnypelt continued. "If he would have agreed to us and given us this apprentice, then your clan would be strong, full-fed for two moons, and your medicine cat would still be alive. But now, it's done. Your fresh-kill and camp is destroyed, your medicine cat is dead, and now you have no one to heal you. RiverClan is weak. That's what you get for trusting an intruder like that gray ThunderClan tom." She leaped off the high rock. Cedarheart followed. And last, Tigerpaw ran after them.**

** Mistyfoot ran up to Leopardstar. "Oh, Leopardstar! What do we do now? We're a mess!"**

** Leopardstar looked around. Pain stung at her sides and shoulders like a bee. She winced and whispered, "I don't know, Mistyfoot." She sighed. "I don't know."**

** It was quiet. Then all of a sudden, an orange she-cat broke the silence. **

** "What about Barkface?" she asked. "Without him, we could all die within hours!"**

** More cats piped in.**

** "Where is that ThunderClan warrior?"**

** "We should kill him!"**

** "Those evil cats do have a point about him. I say, we should kick him out and tell ThunderClan! He will have some real trouble then!"**

** Leopardstar yowled. "Queit!"**

** The clan grew still.**

** Leopardstar growled. "Nobody is killing anyone! We already lost one soul. That's one soul too many. Even though Ashfur isn't from this clan, we do not kill him. He doesn't deserve anything more than he has already lost."**

** "Besides, we shouldn't worry about killing him anyway. the job's been done already." **

** The clan gasped as a silver she-cat pulled the lifeless body of Ashfur out of the medicine cat den, followed by two more cats carrying Barkface.**

** Leopardstar ran over to the dead cats. Her gaze flickered back and forth from Barkface to Ashfur. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She opened them as she said, "Willowpaw."**

** Then, a small gray apprentice ran to her leader. She dipped her head. "Yes, Leopardstar?"**

** The weak leader spoke calmly. "Remember when you got injured in the fight with the fox cubs?"**

** Willowpaw nodded. "Barkface taught me about a few herbs and medicines."**

** "That is why I want you to become RiverClan's new medicine cat."**

** Willowpaw smiled and meowed, "Thank you. I appreciate your offer. I will do my best to heal the cats of my clan, just as Barkface did."**

** Mistyfoot meowed, "But she doesn't have her full name yet!"**

** Leopardstar lifted her tail and set it on Willowpaw's flank.**

** "I will send Silverstream to take Willowpaw to the Moonstone and recieve her full name from the spirit of Barkface. I think it's his decision, not mine."**

** Willowpaw nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Here, I'll start my first task by looking at this ThunderClan warrior." She set a paw on Ashfur's chest.**

** All was quiet.**

** Willowpaw closed her eyes. She lifted her chin high. Her eyes fluttered open, glowing in the sunlight. She loudly announced, "He's alive."**

** The cats looked at eachother. Then, they got in a line, waiting to be examined by their new medicine cat.**

** Ashfur opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was cats, all around him. The first cat he saw was Mistyfoot. She looked at him and said. "Are you okay?" She purred. "And I do mean **_you_** this time."**

** Ashfur looked around. "I think so. . ." He bristled. "Where's Lionpaw?" He struggled to his paws. He blinked away the tiredness in his eyes. He growled. "You guys let them get away, didn't you?"**

** RiverClan cats stepped back and glared at him. "You should be grateful that we saved **_you_**! Our medicine cat is dead! You're lucky you're not!" A tom faced him.**

** Ashfur glared back at him. "If you're apprentice was taken away by evil cats, you would be mad at me if I didn't try to save him!"**

** The tom snarled. "Well, my apprentice wasn't taken! Look around you, Ashfur! What do you see?"**

** Ashfur did as he was told. He shrugged. "A few bloodstains and wounded cats, I guess."**

** The tom stepped closer. "Exactly! This fight, that blood that was spilled, all of these injured cats, it's all because of you!"**

** Ashfur flattened his ears.**

** "If you would have stayed in your own territory in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem!" He stopped. "What are you gonna do when Firestar finds out about this?"**

** "I'll do what any true warrior would do. I would deal with it, cause' at least I have a reason! for the sake of my own clan's life!"**

** The tom's claws slid out. "You seem well enough to go find your apprentice. Why don't you just leave, right now? And if you don't. . ." He raised a claw. "There will be another problem that only **_you_** caused!"**

** Ashfur stopped growling. He backed off. "You're right, " he said. "I'll leave. I won't ask any favors from this clan, **_ever_**. You can go on with your happy lives, I could care less. But I gotta find Lionpaw, even if he still is in your territory, and I will fight any cat who tries to stop me!" He padded away. Cats cleared a path for him. He gave Mistyfoot one last look, before disappearing through the entrance of the camp.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ashfur ran through the forest. He stopped and sniffed the air. **_I'm__getting closer_**, he thought. He headed off. He finally came to the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. He took a deep breath. He slowly placed his paw on the border.**

** He stood still, and held his breath.**

** Nothing happened.**

** Ashfur let out a sigh of relief.**

_Raaaaaarrgh!_

** BAM!**

** Ashfur was knocked to the ground. He fell hard. He looked up and gasped. A ShadowClan cat was looming over him like a tree. Then, the warrior started laughing. **

** Ashfur looked confused. **

** The cat kept laughing.**

** "What's so funny?" Ashfur asked, irritated.**

** The ShadowClan tom meowed. "The way you reacted to my attack! You should've seen your face! You were like a frightened kittypet being chased by a twoleg!" The cat laughed.**

** Ashfur's fur was hot with embarrasment. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect you to jump out at me like that."**

** The tom smiled. "Some warrior you are! You're always supposed to be alert! Bt that's okay. Anyways, I'm Brackenfur!"**

** Ashfur narrowed his eyes. "You're from ShadowClan."**

** "Duh! I'm their newest warrior!" He stopped smiling and sighed. "My clan stole an electric Pokecat earlier from RiverClan. He must be yours?"**

** Ashfur nodded. "I'm Ashfur. And actually, we're from ThunderClan."**

** Brackenfur tilted his head. "How did you end up in RiverClan?"**

** Ashfur shook his head. "Long story. Anyways, shouldn't you be fighting me? Or taking me to your camp?" That's when an idea popped into his head. ". . .or yelling at me, or **_taking me to your camp_**?"**

** Brackenfur circled him. "I get it. You want your apprentice back. Well, any intruder who steps into ShadowClan camp is most likely to die within the next second."**

** Ashfur rolled his eyes. "Enough with the intruder stuff! I've been called an intruder several times today already!"**

** Brackenfur nodded slowly. "The truth is, I'm guarding the border. But I'm sick of the way how Tawnypelt and her friends are turning ShadowClan into mangy pests! I don't want a life like that!" He thought for a moment. "Here, I'll help you out with your problem, and yes, you can trust me! I'll take you to camp. Act mean, okay? I'll prison you with your little friend. I'll ask Blackstar if I can guard you two over the night. And then, once everyone is asleep, we make a run for it, got it?"**

** Ashfur meowed, "Got it, but aren't you turning against your own clan?"**

** Brackenfur's eyes glistened with hope. "Of course! I'm gonna run away with you guys! Maybe we can become friends!"**

** As soon as he said that, a blue-gray cat leaped from the bushes and pinned Brackenfur down.**

** "Don't trust him, Ashfur!"**

** "Mistyfoot?" Ashfur was stunned.**

** Brackenfur glared at her. "What are you talking about, you crazy mousebrain?" He kicked her off and shook himself.**

** Mistyfoot glared at the tom. "I know where you're from! You helped steal Lionpaw!"**

** Brackenfur purred. "You never told me about your friend here, Ashfur. She's quite the little Puss-in-Boots."**

** Ashfur flicked his tail. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Brackenfur, this is they cat who I ran into today, Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot, this is Brackenfur. He's gonna help me get Lionpaw back."**

** Mistyfoot blinked. "You trust him?"**

** Ashfur nodded. "Yes, I do. What ShadowClan cat would attack you and then start laughing?"**

** Mistyfoot was about to speak and then stopped. She mumbled. "Well, he's gonna help Lionpaw escape. I'm guessing he's gotta plan, right?"**

** Ashfur smiled. "So you'll help?"**

** Mistyfoot nodded, still looking unsure.**

** Ashfur meowed. "Great! Brackenfur will explain everything to you. . ."**

** The three cats padded carefully along ShadowClan territory.**

** Suddenly, Brackenfur stopped. He whispered to the others, "Shh, get behind me and act nervous. A patrol is getting closer."**

** A minute after he said that, four ShadowClan cats, three toms and one she-cat, ran into them. **

** "Well, well ,well, Brackenfur," said a dark brown tabby. "Look at you, bringing in two new prisoners. Let's see what Blackstar gives you as an award!"**

** Brackenfur nodded and replied, "These cats didn't stand a chance, I nearly knocked em' dead as soon as I attacked." He growled at Ashfur and Mistyfoot.**

** The tabby laughed. "That's what we expect from RiverClan, huh?"**

** Brackenfur laughed, too. "No kidding! Well, no sense in wasting time! I better get these scraps to camp."**

** The tabby waved his tail. "Good luck! I can't wait to hear what Leopardstar says at the gathering in a moon."**

**Chapter 6**

** Brackenfur padded on. They grew closer to the camp. When they finally reached it, Brackenfur grabbed Ashfur's scruff and dragged him.**

** Ashfur yelped. "Ouch? What are you doing?"**

** Brackenfur growled at him. "Sending you to your death!" He padded into the clearing. Cats stopped and stared at him. Blackstar saw him and ran over to him.**

** "Well done, Brackenfur," he congratulated. "I see you're getting stronger already!"**

** Brackenfur nodded. "They came looking for trouble, so I gave them a scare." He stuck his tongue out at Mistyfoot. She bristled.**

** Blackstar was about to speak, but then a voice yowled among the others.**

** "I know them!" It was Tigerpaw. Soon, after he said it, Tawnypelt and Cedarheart came racing after him. They stopped directly infront of Ashfur and Mistyfoot. Tigerpaw snickered. "It's been awhile, huh?" **

** Mistyfoot glared at him.**

** Blackstar asked, "So, are you two a couple or littermates?"**

** "Couple." Ashfur said quickly.**

** "Littermates." Mistyfoot answered fast. She stopped and gave Ashfur a questioning look. Ashfur blushed.**

** Blackstar nodded to Brackenfur. "Take them to the log."**

** Brackenfur bowed. "Yes, sir." He pushed the two along the clearing. They came into a weird shaped log. Inside were two cats, laughing, and in between those cats, was . . .**

** "Lionpaw!" Ashfur ran into the log.**

** But Brackenfur grabbed his tail between his teeth and pulled him back. **

** Ashfur growled.**

** Lionpaw's black ears went up as he saw Ashfur. He struggled to escape, but everytime he did, one cat would smack at his face with its claws. Lionpaw whimpered. **

** Brackenfur shoved Mistyfoot in first and then Ashfur. He turned to the cats and said, "I'll handle them tonight."**

** Midnight was getting nearer. The whole camp was quiet. All cats were asleep, all except for Ashfur, Lionpaw, Mistyfoot, and Brackenfur. **

** Ashfur sat there, staring at the stars. Lionpaw was sitting next to him, and Mistyfoot was on the other side. **

** "Everyone is right. This is all my fault," Ashfur meowed sadly.**

** Mistyfoot looked at him. "No it's not. It's no one's fault. Soon, everything will be fine. You will be home, I will be home, it will be like this all never even happened."**

** Ashfur shook his head and mumbled. "Great StarClan, I am in so much trouble. ThunderClan is probably worried sick about us. Firestar will think i'm too irresponsible and take my apprentice away." He sighed.**

** Mistyfoot didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She sighed too. She looked down and said, "You're lucky you have an apprentice already. Lionpaw seems to young for training. Your clan must trust you alot."**

** Ashfur stared at her. "You really think so?"**

** Mistyfoot nodded. "Of course I do."**

** Suddenly, Brackenfur popped his head into the log and whispered, "It's all clear! You guys ready?"**

** The two nodded. Lionpaw mewed softly.**

** Brackenfur blinked. "Okay! Let's go!"**

** The four cats ran out of the camp, but not a soul seenor heard them. They made it. They escaped the ShadowClan prison!**

** Ashfur ran beside Lionpaw, who was trying to keep a steady pace. Mistyfoot was hard on their heels. But there was no sign of Brackenfur. Ashfur stoppped. He looked around. **

** "Brackenfur?" Ashfur called out.**

** Then, all of a sudden, several ShadowClan cats, including Team Darkness and Blackstar,circled them. The brown tabby from the patrol was pinned ontop on Brackenfur. Brackenfur tried to claw at him, but the tabby didn't let go.**

** Cedarheart snickered. "Trying to escape with our prisoners, huh? Well, ShadowClan has no room for traitors!"**

** Brackenfur yelped. "Guys! Run before they get you, too!"**

** Instead of running, Ashfur and Lionpaw stood infront of Mistyfoot. Ashfur looked down at Lionpaw. Lionpaw nodded.**

** "Let him go or face trouble!" Ashfur shouted.**

** Blackstar laughed. All of ShadowClan laughed.**

** "Oooh, we're soooo scared! What's he gonna do? Oh, I really hope he gives us mercy!" He laughed harder. He stopped and snarled at Ashfur. "Try me."**

** Ashfur backed away quickly and ducked low. "This may hurt a bit," he winked.**

** Lionpaw leaped into the air and let lightning exlplode everywhere, electricuting every ShadowClan warrior. ShadowClan screeched in pain and fled. Team Darkness flew into the air and yelled, "You haven't seen the last of us! We'll find you yet! And when we do, you and your friends will die!"**

** Ashfur watched them soar through the air, still sparking a little bit. He turned around and meowed, "Mistyfoot, you can come out now." **

** Mistyfoot ran out from the bushes and sat down. "What a rush!" she smiled.**

** Brackenfur shook his fur and walked up to Ashfur. "Thanks," he said.**

** All of a sudden, two cats ran towards them and yelled, "Ashfur! Lionpaw! We found you!" They were from ThunderClan.**

** Ashfur and Lionpaw touched noses with them.**

** The cats gasped. "What happened to you guys? We searched everywhere for you! We thought you were dead! What happened?"**

** Ashfur and Lionpaw looked at eachother, looked at the ThunderClan cats, and smiled.**

** "You really wanna know?"**

** "Of course we do!"**

** Mistyfoot and Brackenfur sat next to them.**

** Ashfur meowed. "Long story, you won't believe it, but we had a destined adventure. . ."**

**The End**


End file.
